Unexpected
by sinuk
Summary: Charlie is a junior in high school, and has come to visit Sam at college. One-shot. Rated T for some sexual content. Some shots mimic Stephen Chbosky's writing.


October 29, 1993

Dear friend,

It's been a long time since I've written to you. I'm now a junior in high school. It's been hard since I've been trying to "participate", but since Sam and Patrick are gone, but I've managed to make it through. I haven't made any friends. Some days, people would talk to me, the next day they'd look at me as if they didn't know me. It's okay. I know I'll still have Sam and Patrick and Mary Elizabeth and Alice and Bob. But I haven't seen any of them since summer, and I just saw Patrick and Bob the other week.

Have you noticed? My grammar's gotten a lot better! Bill has been helping me after school with it. He's the only one I can talk to when Sam and Patrick aren't there. He tries to convince me to use bigger words, like "reminisce" and "incessant". I'm still working on it.

I miss Sam. I miss the inside-jokes. I miss riding in the back seat with her in her pick-up and feeling infinite as we rode down the tunnel. We've been sending letters often and calling each other every other day, but I miss her. I miss her so much it hurts.

I'm still in love with her. I haven't stopped. Not once.

I called her today. It's been three days since we talked, and I noticed the difference in her voice when she answered.

"Hello?"

"Sam?"

"Charlie!"

"Hey."

"Is everything alright? How are you doing over there?" She asked a lot of questions but I don't feel like writing them.

"Everything's fine, Sam. I just called you to tell you that I miss you."

"Oh. I miss you too Charlie."

We started "reminiscing" of all our good times. She started crying. I started crying. We missed those times so much. We missed each other so much.

Then I asked her if I could come visit her.

She told me she didn't know if campus allowed visitors right now. But she told me to come anyway. She said she was in the east side residents, and to meet her in the parking lot.

I thought how lame I would look if I came empty-handed. So I made her a mixtape of all the songs she liked. I put The Smiths and Nirvana and The Beatles and other bands into it. I decided to call it "Sam" since it was for her, and I thought the name fit it. I didn't hand-color it either, I took a marker and wrote "SAM" across it, and below it I put "Love always, Charlie." I hope she'll like it.

The ride there wasn't too hard. I found the parking lot fast, and right when I cut the engine, there was a tap on the window. It was Sam! Her eyes were still wet from our phone call. She motioned me to come out, and I did. When the car door shut, she grabbed me in a hug so quickly and aggressively that it almost knocked the air out of me.

"Charlie." She said it so that no one could hear, even though there was no one around.

We hugged for a long time, and it felt nice. I felt Sam's body against mine, but I don't think it mattered if I thought of her that way. She kissed my cheek as she pulled away. I looked into her eyes. They were just as beautiful as when I first saw them. Like her.

She smiled and took my hand. We went up to her dorm, where she lived alone. I sat on the floor leaning on her bed and she went to the kitchen.

"Do you want anything to eat, Charlie?"

I told her I was full, but she made me a sandwich anyways. She sat next to me and asked me questions.

"How's school?"

"It's okay."

"What about your parents?"

"They pamper me since my sister and my brother are gone."

"Have you been visiting Bob and Patrick?"

"Yeah, but not that often. It's not the same without you."

Sam looked at me soft. Then she hugged me again. It was an emotional moment for me. But I didn't cry. I don't know why.

Then I remembered the mix tape. I pulled away quickly and she looked surprised. I handed the mix tape to her. Her eyes beamed. She had the same expression she had when I told her it wasn't the same without her. And she hugged me again. This time, it was a much tighter and warm embrace.

"Thank you," she whispered.

She let go of me and smiled at me. "Do you want to watch movies?"

We climbed onto her bed and underneath her blankets. I made popcorn for her and she got M&M's and we sat and shared it. We put in a horror/thriller movie.

During the scary parts of the movie, she would grab onto me and cover her eyes. She pulled me closer and I pulled her closer.

After the movie, Sam started laughing and put her head on my shoulder. I laughed too, and Sam shook off the laughter and looked up at me and smiled.

"Another one?" she asked. "You choose."

I got up from the blankets and looked through her movies.

"Hurry up, it's cold," Sam said. I knew she was joking, but I hurried back anyway.

The whole night, we drank and ate candy and popcorn while watching movies. After I lost track of all the movies we'd watched, Sam and I were both loopy but we managed to clean up. My eyesight was pretty messed up, because I kept seeing multiple Sams and I was laughing a lot.

I remember that Sam was sober before I was. It took longer for me because I was younger. I rubbed my forehead and there were only three Sams now.

"I'm going home okay?" I remembered saying when I tried opening the door.

"No, you're not, Charlie," she told me.

She pushed the door closed and was standing in front of me.

"Just let me go Sam."

"No, Charlie. It's nearly four o'clock in the morning. You're not leaving like this."

I shook my head and rubbed my forehead. I could only see one Sam now. I blinked and she smiled.

"Good," she said. "You're back to normal."

I tried opening the door again and she told me no. It was too late.

She pulled me over to the bed. I was staring at something. I couldn't remember what.

"I really missed you Charlie."

"I missed you too, Sam." Then I realized I was staring at her lips. And she kissed me. I kissed her back. She put her hands on my neck and I put mine on her hips. And I pushed her on her back on the bed kept kissing her. We made quiet noises. I touched Sam underneath her clothes and she touched me. Then there were no clothes. It was amazing. I caressed her cheek and then she pulled it off and put my hand in her pants. I touched her. Sam was so beautiful. She slid her hand under my pants and touched me.

And I didn't stop.

It felt great. I worked Sam's pants off and she pulled mine off. Sam's body felt so good against mine. Her hands were level with her head and I put mine on top of hers. Her fingers laced through mine.

Long story short, Sam and I had sex. It was sweet and very real. Sam was nice about it afterward. I was scared, but it's just trial and error right? Sam said that I was good.

And then she told me that she loved me. I told her I loved her too.

And she couldn't stop smiling afterward.

Love always,

Charlie


End file.
